In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a corn pickup attachment for a combine which includes a unique mounting means for the corn pickup members and there is also provided a highly efficient framework together with bearings and shaft supports.
An object of the present invention is to provide a corn pickup attachment for a combine that is especially suitable for use in picking up corn stalks that have fallen to the ground so that the same may be harvested.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a corn pickup attachment for a combine which is practical to use and relatively low in cost, and which is comparatively simple in its construction and mode of use, and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and efficient to use.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.